


kiss you in the morning

by lamp_of_hetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After Battle AU, After War AU, Deaf!Lithuania, FRusLiet, Fluff, HOH!Lithuania, Human Names Used, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, can be read as human au, kind of human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamp_of_hetalia/pseuds/lamp_of_hetalia
Summary: FRusLiet sleepy cuddles





	kiss you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolliTheGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliTheGay/gifts).



Bruises, black and blue, dark and electric, always littered their bodies after a battle, some battles worse than others. A large, deep purple bruise covering Francis’ entire left side, a few gingerly hairline-fractured ribs for Toris, and Ivan was immediately in mother hen mode. Hot drinks, soup, demanded bed rest, and lot and lots of pillows, soft kisses, and cuddling. Toris generally ended up grumpy as hell, insisting he did not need bed rest, and France acted like he was a literal King, completely content with being pampered left and right, laying, feet propped up on a giant mountain of pillows, sipping a huge mug of coffee like this was a normal, everyday occurrence.

Eventually Toris settled down, mug of black coffee and his favorite trade-paperback in his hand. Francis had pulled Ivan down into the bed with them about 20 minutes ago, and he was now sandwiched between both of them; Toris rested his hand lightly on top of Ivan’s head, and Francis was tucked under his right arm, curled loosely around his torso. Ivan glanced up at Toris, reading glasses on and hearing aids out, and reached out his left hand to trace on Toris’ thigh. _Do you need –_ Ivan started, and Toris frowned at him, pulled lightly at his hair. Ivan stopped.

“Cranky-pants.” Fully knowing that Toris would not be able to hear him, he shifted a bit to press a kiss into Francis’ hair. “Francis, do you need anything?” He could feel the smaller man smile through the thin fabric adorning his chest, and Ivan impulsively pulled him closer.

“I’m perfect, right here.” He answered, nuzzling his face into Ivan’s pectorals, “I’ve got my favorite pillows, and both of my boys here. A large-ass pile of blankets, and a pot of coffee on the nightstand. What else could a man need?” Francis settled back down, eyes closed, breathing evening out, and Ivan wondered if he’d done enough. Wondered if they’d had enough to eat, enough to drink; wondered if they were both comfortable enough to get some needed rest. Toris’ hand shifted from the top of his head, searching absently until he found Ivan’s free hand, intertwining their fingers together before he laid the book on the night stand and gingerly laid down. He pressed up against Ivan’s side, lopping his leg over Ivan’s and on top of Francis’.

“You need to sleep too, babe.” Toris squeezed his fingers and Ivan melted a little. He kissed Toris’ forehead, and the brunet let out a small chuckle before falling off into sleep as well. And Ivan just laid there, not tired in the slightest, and listened to each of them breathe. Soft, even, not burdened by any unnecessary worries, or the scrapes and bruises scattered all over their bodies. He worried about them; he worried that they were pushing themselves too far, too hard. And he makes sure he runs a little slower when he and Toris run together in the mornings, or punches a little softer when he and Francis spar.

He let out a soft sigh and settled down, relaxing his body muscle by muscle, forcing himself into sleep. In the morning, even though the bruises won’t have faded all that much, Toris will be up and about, most likely in the kitchen, and Francis will be working away in his office. Breakfast will be waiting, along with a warm pot of coffee, and everything would be okay. 


End file.
